Love is
by Clipchip
Summary: Baloo offers Bagheera some advice when he finds out not only about his preferences in a mate, but his unrequited love for a certain tiger. slash, yaoi, bagheera/shere khan. don't like don't read. nothing graphic, but idiologically sensitive if you squint


ok, i will warn you again. this story is slash, and while there isn't any smut in it, it focuses more on the idiologically sensitive subject of homosexuality. just letting you know.

* * *

Love Is

* * *

Shere Khan was called to the scene by the sound of Bagheera's and Baloo's laughter filtering through the trees. Sneaking silently upon the two friends he hid in the high tree foliage, hoping for some word on the man cub that had escaped his claws. Below him, in the small shaded clearing, sat Baloo and Bagheera laughing heartily, and Shere Khan could not help but admire the rich sound of Bagheera's deep laugh.

"Your plan would have worked if you had not been caught up in the music Baloo, though I must admit, it seems ridiculously funny now" chucked the black panther as he recalled Baloo's disguise.

"You're telling me" laughed Baloo in response, "I don't know how Louie became king considering he couldn't tell the difference between you and a rock"

They both laughed at the memories of the monkey king's downfall, Baloo falling onto his side with some soft snickers, before falling into a thoughtful silence, his thoughts straying to Mowgli.

Rolling over to look at the still sitting panther, Baloo frowned slightly before speaking. "I still don't get how you can do it Baghee" Baloo said, a hint of admiration in his voice, "you loved that kid as much as I did…how could you let him go so easily?"

With a sigh, Bagheera laid down on the grassy floor, folding his paws over one another, "…It's because I love him that I could let him go Baloo. He was not meant for the jungle. How many times did he nearly get killed in a single day?" Bagheera asked in return.

"I know, I know" Baloo huffed moodily, missing his man cub, "but I still find it kinda screwy, I mean Mowgli wanted to stay in the jungle too, but one look at that female and he couldn't get into that village fast enough!"

"That's love Baloo" Bagheera said softly

"…Yeah…guess so…" Baloo grumbled slightly, "…but…but I wanted to keep him Bagheera…he was like my own cub…I wanted him to stay…but I didn't stop him…I…"

"…you let him go because you knew it was best for him…"

"…doesn't make me miss him any less…"

"…just because you let him go…doesn't mean you can't still love him…it just means you can't have him with you anywhere else but your heart…"

"…yeah…ok…" Baloo sighed with acceptance, "…hey Bagheera…where did you learn all this…"Baloo added carefully.

"…experience Baloo…I've had to let go of love before…" Bagheera said sadly, eyes downcast

"…why?" the bear asked innocently.

"…it was not meant to be…"

"But why?"

"…he was not meant for me…." Bagheera said softly, preparing himself for the bear's disgusted retort.

"…he?" Baloo asked softly, just to make sure he had heard right

"Yes…he…"

"…have you tried…?" Baloo asked back cautiously

The dark panther sat up abruptly, "of course not!" he snapped, assuming the bear was cruelly teasing him…

"Hey now, calm down Baghee, I wasn't making fun of you" the bear defended sitting up, "really, Bagheera, it don't matter to me" he added at the panther's disbelieving glare.

After a few moments of staring into those bright eyes, the panther gave a slight smile, "thank you Baloo…"

"Hey, no prob Baghee," the bear replied, "but really, why would you let go without even trying?"

"Why should I try when I know what the outcome will be?" Bagheera responded softly, shoulders and head slumping.

"And what are you so afraid might happen that you ain't even willing to try?"

"Certainly nothing productive! He can expect no cubs from me! Nor can he maintain any semblance of honor with me as a mate! My love would be nothing but a burden on him Baloo, as well as my friends."

"Now why's that?"

"Let's just say he is not in our usual circle of _acquaintances_"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second" Baloo exclaimed, "do I know the guy?"

"I do not think there is anyone that does not know him" Bagheera said sadly, "or that would approve of him…"

Baloo scratched under his chin, brows furrowed in thought, trying to think of whom Bagheera's mystery love could be, and it struck him, "oh…oh Baghee…you don't mean…HIM?"

Bagheera's silent frown was enough of a confirmation, "but…but Baghee, after everything he's done?"

"I know Baloo! I know!" Bagheera agreed vehemently, shaking his head, "but I cannot help it! I am fully aware of all the horrible things he has done, to you included, and I have tried to get over him, really I have…!"

Baloo watched as his best friend ground his teeth, and glared at the ground, claws extending in self hate. It was easy to see he was tearing himself up about it, and so with a sigh of acceptance, Baloo finished his thoughts"…but you can't…"

The panther looked back up at Baloo with sad gold eyes, before sadly shaking his head like a scared kitten, ears down, and tail wrapped around him.

"…so you decided to let him go…?"

The panther nodded, and after a moment Baloo stood up and walked next the cat, swatting his head sharply before sitting down next to him, "that's just stupid Bagheera! Love isn't about what your friends or anyone else thinks! It's about you and your guy, and the love between you two only!"

As Bagheera's face changed from shock to thought, the bear continued his rant, "now you know he don't care what anybody thinks of him! What if he don't want cubs? And I should hit ya again for even _thinking_ that _YOU_ being his mate would be shameful! You're gold Bagheera! Anyone would be happy to have you as a mate, him included, especially considering he don't deserve ya!"

"…but…Baloo…you do not know that for sure…" the panther whispered softy, his doubts and fears slowly fading

"And you don't know anything for sure either…!" Baloo argued back, swatting the cats head again, "now, it ain't fair for you to give up a chance at love like this! Next time you see him you better tell him the truth! For all you know he might feel the same! Understand? If you don't tell him, I will!"

"Baloo! You wouldn't!" the panther yelled, standing up in a short shock of panic.

"I would!" the bear said standing up to his full size and folding his paws across his large middle, "You promise you'll tell him?"

"But how Baloo!" Bagheera asked desperately, making the bear chuckle.

"That's something you gotta figure out on your own Baghee" he said as he started walking towards his usual feeding spot with all the good fruit trees, "but I know you'll get him. Good luck Baghee! I'm behind ya all the way. And remember…" he said, turning around to take a final look at the black jungle cat before continuing on his way, "Shere Khan may be an old sour puss, but…if you love him…that's all that matters…"

Bagheera watched in awe at his best friend's intelligence as he sauntered off for his meal, taking the words to heart.

Above him, still unseen, Shere Khan's claws gripped the tree branch with a deadly hold. He felt he would have fallen to the ground from the shock otherwise.

He had been intrigued when the conversation had turned to Bagheera's love life. The Panther had not, to his knowledge, found a suitable mate, and with the discovery of the black cat's unrequited love, Shere Khan found himself smothering a feral growl, disturbed by the idea of the panther loving someone. The idea that it was a fellow male did not bother him as greatly as may be expected, if only for the fact that Shere Khan felt the same way. Females, to him, were weak, demanding, and good for little more then bearing and caring for cubs, which where useless in themselves as well.

But Bagheera…Bagheera was perfect: strong, gorgeous and elegant. Baloo was right when he said anyone would be glad to have him for a mate. With the hints, he found himself trying to figure out who the cat's love interest was as well, a bit disappointed with himself when Baloo figured it out first, yet refused to say the name aloud. Now…he was glad for the lack of directness.

If he had heard his name, he would have jumped down and interrogated the panther for confirmation before taking him. The tiger could not think of anyone who would willingly reject Bagheera.

As he looked down at the fellow jungle cat pacing and mumbling under his breath, he decided to make his move, crawling down from the thick foliage covered tree silently to hide in the tall grasses on the ground.

He watched intently as Bagheera stopped, back to him, and took a deep breath, "all right, I'll just say it," he mumbled to himself, "…Shere Khan…I love you. I've loved you for some time…." The panther's shoulders hunched as he added "no…no…that'll never work…"

"I say it will work perfectly" Shere Khan stated clearly as he stepped out of the bushes and into the small open clearing, tail swinging merrily behind him.

Bagheera turned around so fast he nearly tripped over his tail. He had not heard the other cat coming, but the response was enough to tell him how long the tiger had been watching, and listening, to him. "Khan…w-what are you doing here!"

"Relieving you of your fears and doubts and confirming my affection towards you" he answered coolly.

"w-what…?" Bagheera asked in surprise, surely this could not be happening.

With another grin at the panther's shocked face, Shere Khan strutted forwards, stopping in front of the seated Bagheera, "Bagheera…I love you too." He said before kissing the other cat.

As he pulled away, Bagheera regained his senses enough to kiss back, and it all went forward from there…

….

The next time Baloo saw Bagheera, the panther was sleeping next to the tiger, huge orange paws wrapped around his pitch black waist, a contented grin on both their faces. By the look of their ruffled fur and the flattened out grass, Baghee's love wasn't as unrequited as he thought…

* * *

now let me let you in on somthing i found out in my Psych class, animals actually CAN be gay, the biggest recorded story i think is about two penguins. i was wondering weither or not to post this for months now, and just decided whatever, so some fedback would be nice. baloo is nice isn't he? in the book, he was the smart one believe it or not! bye! XD


End file.
